


YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN!!!!

by Fanfictionreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a baby and his emotions takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stiles screamed as another contraction hit him full force.

"Stiles breath," Derek said from his right, breathing like Stiles should, "Hee hee hooo, hee hee hoo."

Stiles whined and growled, "SHUT UP DEREK!!! THAT DON'T WORK!!! AHHHHH!!!!" Stiles screamed as another contraction hit.

Scott come in with a stuff animal, "Hey stiles, got you an stuffed animal."

Stiles glared and Scott sworn that his eyes flashed red and Stiles yanked the stuffed animal and beat Scott with it.

"I don't want a stuff animal I WANT ICE CHIPS! WHAT PART OF THAT DOES YOUR ALLISON FILLED PEA BRAIN NOT UNDERSTAND!" Stiles screamed.

"Stiles, you are ready to push, get ready." Deacon said between Stiles legs.

"AHHH FUCK THAT HURTS!!!!" Stiles scream as he starting to push.

"Push, push, baby, push," Derek said holding his hand.

Stiles growled and squeezed Derek's hand so hard the alpha yelped at the sudden pain. 

"Don't tell me what to DO!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU ARE NEVER GETTING NEAR ME AGAIN, I WILL CUT YOUR COCK OFF!!!" Stiles screamed and Derek paled.

"Almost there!" Deacon said. "One more big push."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGH!!! AHH!" Stiles moaned as the pain receded back to bearable levels and he heard a piercing cry of his son.

"Oh my god its a beautiful boy," Derek practically whined in happiness.

Stiles panted and pulled Derek down for a heated kiss and whispered, "I'm sorry." On his lips.

"Don't be, love." Derek said nuzzling Stiles sweaty neck and watched his son being handed to Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> meant to be a humor kinda deal. Stiles yelling insults haha. I don't know if I achieve that goal.


End file.
